


Restless

by Bicoco



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco
Summary: Small One Shot - Post 3x09 - The Big Payback
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Just a little something because 2 weeks without some Miggy is just too damn long....
> 
> Thanks HPfangirl_13 for the excellent beta work you always do for me

Silence reigned at Robin’s Nest, which wasn’t unusual since it was close to 3AM, and darkness had enveloped every square inch of the estate. However, in the still environment, two of its inhabitants were far from getting the rest they needed.

Thomas Magnum had been plagued by insomnia for weeks, and being awake at this late hour wasn’t odd for him lately. He would even admit that he liked being awake when everyone was asleep as long as his partner didn’t wake him up before he got enough sleep in the morning.

But we will not focus on him just yet.

Someone else was restless tonight, even though she wasn’t aware of it at that point.

Juliet Higgins had lived through one hell of a day earlier and it looked like her mind wasn’t letting her escape her torments, even in sleep. She was thrashing between her sheets, entangling them around her bare legs. She emitted small whimpers as she relived one of the worst moments of her life.

Being kidnapped and sequestered in a dark, damp basement, tied to the ceiling by her hands, had been nothing compared to the anguish she had felt when Thomas had agreed to trade his life for hers. 

When they walked towards each other, she couldn’t look away from him, wondering if it would be the last time she would ever see him and, when she reached him, she had been so close to pushing him out of the way in order to save him. She would have done anything to keep him safe, even sacrificing herself.

It was this exact scene that was playing in a loop in her subconscious, but instead of both of them getting out of this mess unscathed, she witnessed her partner getting executed right before her eyes without being able to do anything to prevent it.

Beads of sweat were forming on her naked torso when, in her dream, she dropped to her knees to try and keep the blood from rushing out of Magnum’s body as he was slowly fading; leaving her. She started to panic and screamed at him to stay with her which resulted in the increase of her cardiac rhythm in the real world. Her body understood she was in the midst of a nightmare, but her mind couldn’t let go; couldn’t leave Magnum while he was agonizing in front of her.

She was bound to watch him suffer again and again and that sight was unbearable.

Tears were falling down her cheeks in both worlds and just as Magnum looked into her eyes, trying to anchor himself to her as he felt himself dying, knowing his time had come, she had the irrepressible need to admit her feelings for him. But, just as she was about to, she opened her eyes and was submerged by a wave of unease.

Disoriented, it took her a few minutes to understand that what she had just experienced had only been a nightmare. She sat up and buried her face in her hands, wiping the sweat and tears from her forehead and cheeks, as she waited for her heart rate to slow down. 

Even awake, she couldn’t shake the image of Magnum dying from her mind and she was glad Ethan was working the night shift that night because he was a very light sleeper and she didn’t want to have to explain her nightmare to him. It was difficult enough to hide her usual ones from her days at MI6; no need to add the Magnum related ones.

She pushed her sweaty hair from her face and got up slowly from her bed, her legs still shaking slightly while she retrieved some shorts and tank top to cover her naked body. She eyed Ethan’s shirt that he had left at the house the other day, carelessly draped on the armchair. She slipped it on, but as soon as she did, she knew it had been a mistake. She felt smothered by the fabric but also by its recognizable scent - no matter how many times he showered, Ethan always carried the slightest scent of hospital disinfectant on his skin - and she quickly removed it to put it back the same way it had been before. 

She needed air so she went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge on her way out to relieve her parched mouth and throat. Once she stepped out of the French doors and took the first sip of water she felt a tiny bit better, at least physically; the cool breeze was doing wonders on her sweating, heated skin and goosebumps rose all over her body. 

Emotionally though, she was far from being okay.

Her limbs were still shaking lightly and she felt the irrepressible need to check on Magnum, make sure he was okay, but it was really late and since he was having trouble sleeping she didn’t want to bother him.

She walked around the main house and was surprisingly relieved to see the lights still on in his bedroom.

Without second guessing herself and listening only to her emotions screaming at her to see for herself if he was alright, Juliet rushed towards the guesthouse.

She entered without knocking and climbed the stairs quietly, pausing only before going inside his bedroom.

Maybe he wasn’t alone….

She didn’t even think about him having company over so she made her presence known.

“Magnum?” She asked in a small voice, not wanting to disturb him if he was asleep or busy. 

“Higgy?” His voice carried to the hallway where she was.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” he answered and she stepped inside his bedroom.

He was lying on his stomach in just his boxers reading one of Robin's books, and he frowned when he saw her.

She looked so small, she was barefoot and only wearing a tank top and shorts, but what struck Magnum even more were her eyes - they were reddened as if she had cried. He sat up on his knees as he swept over her whole body with his eyes, looking for clues about her state of mind.

Juliet Higgins was a mystery wrapped in an enigma, and even if he knew her pretty well after three years, he often had trouble understanding what was going through her mind. However, Thomas Magnum was an excellent detective.

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked her.

She nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head and Magnum had a feeling she came looking for reassurance, so he gestured to the pillows of his bed without saying anything else.

She nodded, relieved he had understood without her having to explain; she felt foolish enough to be here in the first place.

He lay back on the mattress and left room next to him for her to join him, which she quickly did.

Once they were both situated on the bed, Thomas turned off the light. 

He didn’t say anything to her because things had been awkward between them since she started dating Ethan, but he was glad she was here. When he had found out about her abduction it felt as though something had been ripped from his heart. Thankfully for him, Rick and T.C had helped him or he would have never been able to save her and he didn’t know if he could have lived with that.

Juliet thought she would be instantly reassured once she saw that Magnum was okay, but something in her was still hollow and she didn’t know what. She blindly reached out her fingers until they made contact with his warm shoulder and the thought of him lying on the ground bleeding out was still on the forefront in her mind.

“Come here,” he whispered as he lifted his arm to let her snuggle against his side, and when she did, Magnum felt whole, like there had been a puzzle piece missing from his soul that could only be filled by Higgins. 

For the first time in weeks he could finally relax enough to be sleepy almost instantly. 

The moment she buried her face in his neck and let his warmth seep through her body, she almost sobbed in relief. She felt bad when she decided that his scent was the only one that could comfort her, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on those kinds of things. Tomorrow would come soon enough with its share of reality.

“We’ll be okay, Higgy,” he murmured against the top of her head as he rubbed soft circles on her back. 

And after the day they had just been through, in the darkness, while being lulled to sleep by his soft and regular heart beats - the actual proof that he was alive - she was inclined to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> I answered Ohmyolicity's prompt on Tumblr: "After a rough nightmare, Juliet asks to Thomas if she can sleep with him for the rest of the night."


End file.
